Estrellas Mensajeras
by sandra-sms
Summary: Slash HD Harry está en su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts. Durante una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, pide un deseo. ¿Se hará realidad?


**Pareja: **Harry/Draco

**Clasificación: **G

**Resumen: **Harry está en su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts. Durante una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, pide un deseo. ¿Se hará realidad?

Fic para el concurso de la Orden Slythiriana.

_**Estrellas Mensajeras**_

El cielo empezó a oscurecer, dando paso a la noche. Esa noche del 24 de marzo iba a ser un momento impresionante y único. Nadie volvería a ver una segunda vez un fenómeno como ese. Un fenómeno que solo sucedía una vez cada 128 años. Toda la comunidad mágica esperaba ansiosa ese momento en que el cielo iba a ser el centro de atención.

Hogwarts era uno de los lugares que esperaba la llegada del momento en que una lluvia dorada iba a cubrir la negrura de la noche. Centenares de estrellas fugaces iban a atravesar el cielo. Nadie quería perderse ese espectáculo maravilloso y, todavía menos, los alumnos de tan prestigiosa escuela.

Con motivo de tal suceso, el director Albus Dumbledore y la resta de profesores habían convertido los terrenos del castillo en un espacio perfecto para observarlo. Habían colocado mesas alargadas con comida y bebidas para quien quisiera tomar algo. Otras mesas redondas habían sido colocadas para que los alumnos descansaran entre baile y baile, porqué ¿como se podía celebrar un acontecimiento como ese sin música y baile? Por eso, se había contratado al grupo que estaba más de moda en ese momento.

Una vez acabada la cena, los profesores y alumnos salieron hacia los terrenos. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver como lo habían dejado y salieron corriendo para coger las mesas más cercanas al escenario. Querían estar lo más cerca posible de sus ídolos.

Un grupo de deis alumnos muy conocidos para todos, lograron conseguir una mesa no muy alejada del escenario. En ese grupo se encontraba Harry Potter y sus dos inseparables amigos: Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley.

Será algo espectacular. Es una lástima que no vayamos a poder volver a verlo. ¿Conocéis la leyenda sobre esta lluvia de estrellas?- preguntó Hermione. Los chicos le pidieron que la contara y, así, la chica explicó toda la historia.

".-H_ace miles de años, en la era de los dioses, estos se disputaron entre ellos el amor de Evrek, un joven mortal. Tanto su hermosura como su valentía y su corazón, podían competir con los propios dioses. Todos intentaron seducirlo y, la mayoría de veces, a través de artes oscuras, pero todos fracasaron. _

_Un día, Evrek, exhausto después de largos días caminando sin comer ni beber, llegó hasta las tierras de Astar, un dios menor que había sido castigado a vivir entre mortales por su rebeldía. Astar, ignorante de quien era ese joven, le dio cobijo y comida y le permitió quedarse hasta que recuperara todas sus fuerzas. Evrek comenzó a sentirse a gusto cerca dios, del que ya había oído hablar anteriormente y fue retrasando el día de su ida. En ese tiempo, los dos se hicieron muy íntimos y poco a poco se enamoraron uno del otro._

_Cuando los demás dioses lo descubrieron, se unieron para separarlos. Obligaron a Astar a volver a su mundo y una vez allí lo encerraron eternamente en una alta torre inexpugnable. Los dioses no s pusieron de acuerdo con que hacer con Evrek y decidieron hacer una competición entre ellos y el ganador se llevaría como trofeo al joven._

_Astar, desde su torre, únicamente podía ver el cielo y, así, la luna y las estrellas se hicieron sus amigas y confidentes. Estas le hacían llegar al desolado dios todas las noticias que tenían sobre su amado mortal. Las estrellas, conmovidas por tal amor, decidieron ayudar a su nuevo amigo y se convirtieron en las mensajeras del dios y del joven. El joven murió a los pocos meses pero su alma quedo atrapada entre dos dimensiones. _

_Dice la leyenda que cada 180 años, las barreras se rompen por unos segundos en que las estrellas atraviesan el cielo para transmitir los mensajes de los dos amantes. Y, en esos días, las estrellas cumplen todos los deseos de las personas que lo desean de corazón."_

.-De aquí nació la tradición de pedir un deseo siempre que se ve una estrella fugaz.- terminó Hermione.

.-Es una historia preciosa.- dijo Luna soñadora.

.-Pues a mí me parece muy triste.- añadió Harry imaginándose como debieron sentirse si esa leyenda era realidad pasó. "Ojalá, yo pudiera sentirme tan amado. Como desearía que alguien me besara de verdad. Como desearía poder sentir sus labios."

En ese momento Harry miró hacia el cielo y logró distinguir miles de pequeños puntos luminosos que iban aumentando su tamaño rápidamente, como si fueran a caer sobre ellos. La lluvia de estrellas había empezado. Harry se quedo boquiabierto ante tal espectáculo. Era simplemente maravilloso.

Y, así como empezó, a los pocos segundos, la lluvia dorada terminó dando inicio a la música y a la fiesta.

Harry vio como sus compañeros se levantaban para ir a bailar, con sus parejas: Ron y Hermione, Neville y Luna, Giny y Dean... ¿Por qué él era el único que no había conseguido encontrar a nadie que lo amará?

La pista estaba llena de parejas bailando una canción lenta, todas muy juntas. Harry no podía soportar ver como todos tenían a alguien y él estaba solo. Recorrió todos los rostros con su mirada buscando uno en especial. Un rostro fino y hermoso, como de porcelana, con unos ojos de un azul plateado como el mar en calma y un cabello dorado que lo enmarcaba. Pero no encontró por ningún lugar aquel rostro que tanto anhelaba ver.

Se levantó de la mesa y fue a dar una vuelta a un lugar donde pudiera estar tranquilo. Necesitaba estar solo. Necesitaba pensar y poner en orden sus pensamientos y, sobretodo, sus sentimientos. Necesitaba encontrar respuestas a todas las preguntas que se formulaban en su cabeza. Necesitaba comprender como había llegado a esa situación.

¿Cuando momento había dejado de verlo como un enemigo¿En que momento había empezado a observar cada movimiento y cada gesto que hacía¿Por qué le hacían tanto daño sus insultas o su ignorancia¿Cómo había empezado a necesitar tenerlo a su lado y verlo a cada segundo¿Como había llegado a enamorarse de él? De un hombre, de un Malfoy.

Todo había empezado el año anterior, cuando después de que encerrarán a su padre en Azkaban, Draco había cambiado de bando. En teoría, Harry no tenía que conocer esa información, pero con la capa invisible se podían descubrir muchas cosas, aún sin quererlo. Aunque nunca se lo contó a nadie. Era su secreto.

Desde ese momento, Harry dejo de verlo como el futuro mortifago y heredero de la fortuna Malfoy y lo vio como lo que era, un estudiante modelo, con problemas igual que todos y sobretodo, empezó a verlo como a un chico atractivo.

En ese momento fue cuando empezaron los sueños que tenían al Slytherin como protagonista. Y allí fue cuando empezaron esos sentimientos que lo hicieron dudar durante tanto tiempo. No fue hasta principios de ese curso que, gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos, admitió que le gustaban los hombres. Y, poco después, aceptó que se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

Porque, por mucho que le doliera, no podía negar que estaba locamente enamorado de rubio. Pero eso era un sentimiento que no podía ser correspondido.

.-Cansado de la fiesta, Potter. ¿O es que no quieres que vean que eres el único sin pareja?

Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz, esa voz que le hacía temblar cuando la escuchaba. ¿Por qué tenía que intentar siempre hacerle daño con sus palabras? Se giró para enfrentarlo, pero lo que vio hizo que su corazón le diera un vuelco. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, como si estuviera a punto de romper a llorar.

.-Por lo que veo no soy el único que está solo.- le contesto.- ¿Has estado todo el rato aquí? No te he visto ni en la cena ni allá fuera.

.-Veo que no paso desapercibido para ti.- dijo el rubio de forma arrogante.

No te lo creas tanto. Es difícil que lo pases desapercibido para mí cuando cada vez que me ves aprovechas para meterte conmigo. ¿Entonces?

.-Entonces ¿qué?

.-¿Has estado todo el rato aquí?

.-Sí. ¿Algún problema?

.-¿Por qué?

.-¡A ti qué te importa!

.-Pues si que me importa.

.-No te creas que por estar ahora en el mismo bando tenemos que ser amigos, Potter. No me interesa nada de ti. No necesito que te preocupes por mí. No necesito tu amistad.

.-¿Por qué eres así conmigo¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerme daño¿Qué te hecho para que me odies tanto? No lo entiendo. Ya no somos unos críos. No veo porque tenemos que comportarnos como tal.

Malfoy en vez de contestar se giró para no ver aquellas esmeraldas heridas. Harry no se quería dar por vencido. Nunca más iba a tener una oportunidad como esa para arreglar las cosas con él, quería hacerle entender que no lo odiaba ni le guardaba rencor y que quería que el hiciera lo mismo, que se olvidara de su rivalidad. Y, quizá, podría revelarle sus sentimientos hacía él.

.-No te odio, Potter.- dijo finalmente el rubio aristócrata.

.-Pues tendrás que explicármelo, porque no lo entiendo.

.-Supongo que debe ser la costumbre.

.-Y ¿Por qué no te interesa mi amistad¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?

.-¿Tanto te importa a ti?

.-Pues si. Creo que en el fondo no eres la persona que quieres aparentar. Me gustaría saber como eres en verdad.

.-Y ¿por qué este interés de golpe? Hace seis años que nos conocemos. Además, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien no quiso saber nada de mí cuando nos encontramos el primer año en el Expreso.

.-Porque hasta hace poco no veía más allá de lo que mostrabas. Estos últimos meses he aprendido a olvidar los prejuicios que tenía antes. Estaba equivocado con la idea que tenía sobre ti. Ahora se que estaba equivocado. ¿No podemos intentar llevarnos bien el tiempo que nos queda aquí?

.-Ha sido bonito¿verdad?- cambió de tema el rubio.

.-Si, nunca había visto algo como esto. ¿Has pedido algún deseo?

.-He deseado que mi padre salga de Azkaban. Ya se que es culpable y que se lo merece, pero no me gusta pensar que está allí.- Harry se sorprendió al oír esa confesión. No se había esperado que fuera a contarle algo tan íntimo a él.- ¿Sabes que fue lo que me impulsó a no seguir los pasos de mi padre? Todos los mortifagos y los familiares pensábamos que el Lord iba a intentar librar a los que habían caído presos por él. Pero el no quiso arriesgarse. Dijo que si los habían pillado era porque no eran lo suficiente buenos para servirle y no se merecían que Él los sacase de allí. En ese momento descubrí como era en verdad. Me di cuenta que no quería ser como él y aún menos servirle.

.-Yo... no se que decir.

.-No se porque te he contado esto.- dijo Malfoy dudoso.- No digas nada. Será mejor así. ¿vas a decirme que has pedido tú?

.-¿No da mala suerte decir los secretos antes de que se cumplan?

.-No, eso se lo debió inventar alguien que no quería o le daba vergüenza que los demás conocieran sus secretos.

.-La verdad es que me da un poco de vergüenza decírtelo. Si aceptarás ser mi amigo, algún día podría atreverme a decírtelo. Te puedo asegurar que no es un mal trato. Te reirás mucho cuando te enteres de lo que es. ¿Qué me dices?

.-No se. Creo que será mejor que me marche.- dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

.-Espera. No te vayas. Si no quieres ser amigo mío, dímelo y te dejaré en paz.

.-No es eso, Potter.

.-¿Qué es entonces?

.-Yo... es que... no podría soportar ser tu amigo.- balbuceo el rubio.

Harry sintió que algo se rompía en su interior. Por un momento, había pensado que quizás pudiera tener una oportunidad, pero todas sus esperanzas se habían desvanecido con esas palabras.

Draco pareció notar la decepción del otro y eso pareció animarlo para soltar lo que había intentado decir antes.

Se acercó al otro y con una mano le cogió de la barbilla al otro y le hizo mirarle.

.-No podría soportar ser tu amigo, si en lo único que podría pensar cuando te tuviera cerca sería en besarte.

Diciendo eso, acercó sus labios a los del moreno y lo besó. Fue un simple roce, pero con él, Draco dijo todo lo que no se atrevía a decir con palabras.

Harry se quedó paralizado. La sorpresa le había quitado la capacidad de reaccionar. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. "Si esto es un sueño no quiero nunca despertar.", pensó. Cuando asimiló que lo estaba besando, se separo de golpe del rubio.

.-Lo siento. No debí hacerlo.- se lamentó el rubio cuando noto que el otro se separaba tan bruscamente.

.-¿Por qué me has besado? Te advierto que no podré soportarlo si solo es un juego.- dijo Harry, mientras se tocaba los labios con la punta de los dedos.

.-No se lo que es. Solo se que me gustas desde algún tiempo y que me apetecía besarte.

.-¿Sabes cual era mi deseo? He deseado que alguien me besara de verdad.

.-No me digas. Ahora me siento culpable por haberte hecho desaprovechar el deseo besando te yo. Creo que tendré que compensarte.- dijo Draco mientras volvía a besarlo. Esta vez el beso duró más. Fue un beso tierno que les transmitió el amor que cada uno necesitaba sentir.

.-Con esto no ha habido suficiente. Tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres compensarme de verdad.- contestó Harry de manera juguetona abrazando al otro por la cintura.

No sabía como iba a acabar todo eso, ni si quiera sabía que iba a pasar unos minutos después. Pero se prometió que ahora que había conseguido que su amor le fuera correspondido, iba a luchar por no perderlo nunca.

_**FIN**_


End file.
